For centuries, people have been accustomed to wearing various items of personal neck adornment, such as necklaces, beads, furs, scarfs, bandannas, and neckties. Men's neckties have invariably been made of decorated textile fabrics which are shaped for manual tying into the form of a bow or a four-in-hand knot. In more recent times, the majority of men prefer four-in-hand type neckties which are not pre-tied, although lately pre-tied products of this general type have found a corner in the neckwear marketplace.
Although personal neck adornment in the form of necklaces have commonly employed all types of materials, including precious and semi-precious metals, gem stones and other combinations of highly decorative and durable materials, these rigid materials have not been used to fabricate the structure of the necktie itself. Occasionally, these materials, in the form of stick pins and tie clasps, have been used as surface decorations on fabric neckties worn by men. Wood, although a beautiful, natural and durable material which is available in an infinite variety of species, grains and finishes, has not been used in the fabrication of men's neckwear. The apparent reason for this mind set is that wood, although resilient, is quite rigid and thought to be "too boardy" for this type of apparel application.
The principal object of this invention is to provide, as an article of practicable wearing apparel, a necktie constructed of wood.
Another object of this invention is to provide a necktie structure which renders feasible the application of wood or other rigid or semi-rigid materials for this purpose.